1. Field of the Invention
L-valine is an important ingredient for amino acid infusions and for general amino acid formulations. The present invention relates to an improved process for producing L-valine by fermentation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that certain microorganisms of the genera Brevibacterium and Corynebacterium have the ability to produce L-valine when they are provided with the property of requiring L-isoleucine, L-leucine, L-homoserine, etc., or with resistance to norvaline, 2-thiazolealanine, .alpha.-aminobutyric acid, etc. However, there remains a need to improve the yield of fermentation and to lower the cost for the production of L-valine.